The Fall of Eden
by Beckster
Summary: Heero and Relena are Adam and Eve. Who is this dark figure that watches them? This is not your average Adam and Eve story.
1. Fall of Eden prolouge

Disclaimer: Ain't making no money off this and I don't see my name in the credits on the show, so what does that tell ya?

Pairings will range from 1+R, 2+R, slight 2x1 (its for a certain reason but not to worry, this is not a yaoi fic and I will not go into the details of the little bit that will be in the future parts), and then 2xR. Also in future parts will be lemon.

Notes: Some swearing and nudity. What did ya expect the first humans to wear in the Garden of Eden? Leaves? I think not. The other characters will also come into play in future parts. This is by no means making fun of the biblical story, this is my own fic idea and will not be your usual Adam and Eve fic.

Many thanx for the kick in the butt to Jiyurii (who archives my fics), Black Rose who I hope will still give this a chance in the future parts, and many others from the mailing lists I'm on and to all of you future fic reviewers. 

**__** **__**

The Fall of Eden (**_prolouge)_**

There was once a beautiful place where everything was new and alive. Each day a new life was being born into the exposure of the heavenly light, the darkness, and elemental changes, dawning the fresh soil with its bounties. Not only was Eden becoming a start to a new beginning but it also held two precious lives that Eden can no longer replace. 

Soft murmurs could be heard towards the east side of the Garden as the dark figure made its way past the lush overgrowth of leaves. The figure stood his ground as he peeked at the couple before its eyes. A young woman with long, honey blonde hair leaned her back against a tree trunk, while softly stroking the mess of brown hair in her lap. The vision of the young woman was too much. She was the true blossom and beauty that made the Garden thrive. Then the unexpected happened as the dark figure heard someone speak. It was the voice that drove chills down his spine.

"Isn't this place beautiful Heero?" The blonde dipped her fingers in the brook that was gurgling near them and let the droplets fall upon the young man's lips and cheeks. A sweet pink tongue escaped from his lips as he licked the droplets from the corner of his mouth. 

"Hai. So it is Relena." The young man replied groggily. 

The young woman shifted her body around till she placed the boy's head on the grass while she kneeled beside him, gazing at him adoringly. 

"Come now Heero, we need to get started with our mission early so we can make it back in 7 days. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can be together again." 

Heero let out a long sigh then kissed her forehead. "Alright, are you sure you want to stick with being separated like this?" 

"Well, those were the orders that God gave us. If we split up, we can get more accomplished. Once Eden is in her full bloom, then we can finally plant our own seeds." The blonde hugged the boy closer to her body and lightly kissed him on the lips. 

The dark figure watched the couple leave the spot they had recently occupied and walked to another part of the Garden. The figure looked towards the heavens and chuckled. "You have too much faith in your children, you foolish man." The figure turned around towards his own path. The only thing that could be spotted on the retreating figure's back was the swish of a long, thick braid that trailed behind him. 

Tbc…..

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

See that box below. Please review this and tell me what you think so far. This is my baby and I will take special care and time on making this the best fic I ever did.


	2. The Fall of Eden part 1

Disclaimer: Ain't making no money off this and I don't see my name in the credits on the show, so what does that tell ya?

Pairings will range from 1+R, 2+R, slight 2x1 (its for a certain reason but not to worry, this is not a yaoi fic and I will not go into the details of the little bit that will be in the future parts), and then 2xR. Also in future parts will be lemon.

Notes: Some swearing and nudity. What did ya expect the first humans to wear in the Garden of Eden? Leaves? I think not. The other characters will also come into play in future parts. This is by no means making fun of the biblical story, this is my own fic idea and will not be your usual Adam and Eve fic.

Many thanx for the kick in the butt to Jiyurii (who archives my fics), Black Rose who I hope will still give this a chance in the future parts, and many others from the mailing lists I'm on and to all of you future fic reviewers. 

**__**

The Fall of Eden **_1/_**

The dark figure stopped to see which paths the couple were going to take. He rubbed his chin in thought. "Shit, now who should I persue first? The boy or the girl?" Giving both a quick look over, he decided to follow the path of the female who called herself Relena.

He let her get a head start to her destination, while he took the time to think of an ingenious plan on making his presence known. "Hmm…how can I go about this since they are the only two beings in this Garden? How am I going to explain it when she asks me who I am and where I came from? Oh well, I'm sure I can think of something to make her gullible." The figure took one look at his self and realized he still had his long black loincloth on that touched the ground as he walked. "Easily taken care of, I have to blend in with them of course." With a snap of his fingers, the cloth disappeared and left him utterly naked. He took hold of his braid and fingered it gently, debating on whether to keep it in the braid or to let it down. "Ah, I'll just surprise her with the hair later on."

Once he saw that she found her spot for the morning, he went off to the side a good bit, in order to appear as if he were casually going for a stroll. What he didn't counter for was the mist being so thick that morning near the spot he picked. He did his best to walk along the foliage till something snagged his foot and sent him sprawling to the ground, cursing as he fell. 

Relena was off humming a tune as she was tending to the new plants that had been born from the Earth recently. She stopped her task as she thought she heard some commotion off to her right side. She squinted towards the area since the fog was thick and slowly took a few steps, being cautious in her ways.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" As she neared the voice that caught her attention, she couldn't quite make out the language that the person was using. //It can't be Heero, it doesn't sound like him at all.//

"Ouch! SHIT! Stupid damn root. Curse you! I know you planned on me fucking up." He shouted as he shook his fist towards the heavens. He quickly shut his mouth when he heard her call out. "Fuck, this isn't how I wanted her to find me." Looking towards the area of the voice, he saw the outline of her body as it came into view.

"Hello? Are you hurt?" Relena finally made her way through the fog and saw a person sitting on the ground.

//Damn, she's even more beautiful up close// He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a cool touch on his shoulder.

"Are you hurt?" She inquired again when he didn't answer her.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine."

A slight gasp came from her lips when she touched something slick near his scalp. "You're bleeding." She brought her fingers to his eyes to let him see for himself.

He just waved it away. "Aw, it's nothing really." He then saw that she held her hand out to him to help him on his feet. Once he was stable enough not to wobble, he let go of her hand but then faltered as he nearly lost his balance.

"Nothing really,eh? I don't think so. Come, I know of something to clean up your wounds." She put her arm around his waist so he wouldn't fall and then looked him over again. "What happened? You have a nasty gash on you leg."

In an instant, a tingle came over his body when he felt her arm around him. //This is **_definitely_** not what I had planned.// He cursed silently to the high being above knowing for sure that he was laughing his ass off at the scene below him.

Relena lead them near the spot she was working at and came to a small stream. She released her hold on him and helped him to sit down on the ground.

"Wait right here, let me get my things." He watched her retreating back and sighed deeply.

She returned shortly with a small satchel in her hand and kneeled next to him while sorting out her accessories. Out from the bag came a medium piece of cloth, a small mortar with a pestle and a few greens that she had picked. She dipped the cloth in the stream and gently dabbed the cuts on his skin, washing the blood off that was starting to clot. He winced slightly when she touched the knot near his scalp.

"I guess I did myself in pretty good huh?" He held back a chuckle when he saw the surprise look on her face.

"You could say that. Oh dear me, where are my manners. I haven't told you my name. My name is Relena, what's yours?"

He thought for a minute as to what name to give her, after all he was deemed many of names but only one came to his mind. "My name's Duo." He prepared himself mentally for the oncoming questions he knew that she would ask. "By the way, Relena, you don't have to do all of this for me."

"I know but I can't have you running off and then later on finding your body passed out somewhere for not having your cuts tended to." She rinsed the cloth out again and then started to mash up the plants that she gathered into the mortar, making a paste mixture.

"I didn't think that there was anybody else here besides Heero and I. I guess it doesn't hurt to have a guest here in the Garden, it gets pretty lonely while on this mission." She paused in her work and let her eyes roam over his body. "I don't mean to sound rude but you are an odd creature, a lovely one at that. I've never seen a man with such long hair and the color of eyes, such as you have. I envy our creator. He makes such beautiful things whether it be plants, to animals, and all things great and small." 

He saw the light blush stain her cheeks while telling him how he looked. He too couldn't get over her appearance. The slender hands that held the mortar while pounding the mixture, to the color of her hair, and the way her skin felt when she touched him.

She resumed her task and her conversation. "Are you on a mission too?"

Relena missed the slight twinkle in Duo's eyes when he answered her. "You could say that."

"I do know that God hasn't made many of us yet and the only ones that would normally come to see us would be angels. Are you an angel?"

She glanced towards his way to see his reply and noticed he was in deep thought.

"An angel you say? Yes, I'm an angel but nothing that I'm sure you are used to seeing."

"Well of course. There are many different types of angels so I can't just pick one out of the bunch to say which one or what kind you are. That's not for me to say or to judge you by."

Relena went to pull more greens out from her bag and placed them in front of her. Dipping her finger in the paste, she started to spread it on the cuts on his knee, his leg, an arm and then to the scrape on his forehead. He went to flinch when she touched him but found out that the stuff she made didn't hurt him. It stung a little but enough to do its job on making sure it healed the cut.

"How did you know what to use to make that stuff?"

"Just call it 'basic instinct'. It just comes natural to us as to what is safe to eat, what plants could be used for healing, and other things. So somewhere in the back of my memory I recall being told what some plants could be used for." Once she was done spreading the paste on his skin, she caught his eye. "How does that feel?"

"A lot better, thanx." He drew his knees to his chest and rested his chin on them as he watched her clean out her mortar in the stream and place her contents back in her satchel. "So what's with the bag?"

Relena just shrugged her shoulders. "God gave them to us in case we had to carry some things along. Such as, if we were in an area that had no edible foods, we could just store some in our satchel from the last place we were at and not worry about starving. In comes in handy though, as you can see. The other little essentials were thrown in there just for measures."

Relena gazed up towards the sky to read the sun. Knowing that it was nearing the afternoon, she started to stand. "Well…umm…you are more then welcome to come along with me if you don't have anything else to do. I could use the company. Besides, its getting late and I need to finish up my job in this area before I can move on. But you don't have to if you don't want to." Relena picked up her bag and slid it on her shoulder.

Duo couldn't help but smile at her offer. "Sure, I'd love to go along and see what it is that you do." Duo slowly gained his footage and was about to move on till he saw her hand.

"Can you make it on your own?"

"Yeah. Whatever that stuff is that you put on the gash on my leg helped so I'm able to walk okay without any help." //Damn do I know how to put on a show or what? Then again I did land pretty hard when I fell.// Duo silently chuckled to himself at his deviousness. 

As the couple walked down the path, the dark figure crossed its fingers behind his back as they walked along to her next destination.

TBC…..

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

See that box below. Please tell me what you think of this so far. This fic will be my baby and I will take special care and time on making this the best fic I ever done. With your reviews it will inspire me to get motivated. For those who wanted a sequel to my Big Man lemon, the idea is on the brain but I will take my time on doing Heero's fantasy with many thanx to Rose for giving me an idea and the song to use ^_^.

**__**


End file.
